


Forestry C (Short Version)

by QuissberryWriter



Series: Forestry C [1]
Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Elyrion - Freeform, Hoodrick - Freeform, Hoodwink, Peace, Tragedy, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuissberryWriter/pseuds/QuissberryWriter
Summary: For a art competition in an Polytopia art server. The prompt was "Forestry". Short version. I submitted this version. This is a fan fiction of Midjiwan's popular game, The Battle of Polytopia.Blurb: Ickdon meets with an ∑∫ỹriȱŋ man but things aren't what Ickdon have thought...May contain punching, death,  and off-screen bloodThe violence isn't really visually descriptive at all, don't worryCredit to Midjiwan for tribes names etc.
Series: Forestry C [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Forestry C (Short Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forestry C (Long version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865968) by [QuissberryWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuissberryWriter/pseuds/QuissberryWriter). 



> For a art competition in an Polytopia art server. The prompt was "Forestry". Short version. I submitted this version.

Ickdon graduated from Polytopia’s Werania School of Forestry two years ago, and he didn’t regret a thing. His degree gave him a job in one of the many Wedon’s lumber huts. At first, it was a difficult job, but it promoted him to senior forest chopper. Ickdon made an excellent fortune. He loved his job; he had a passion for it. It was good.

Today, it was his day-off, and he planned to stay at his cosy cabin all day. At his front desk, Ickdon picked up the daily newspaper. He usually skimmed through the paper. Today’s newspaper was different. The front reads, “Peace with the Barbarian Tribe?”. Lured by the hook, Ickdon immediately read the newspaper. It has seemed like the “barbarian tribe” has done peace negotiation with the Hoodrick’s Diplomacy Office. He felt a refreshing relief. He knew the tribe already was suspected to be peaceful, but it was nice to know they wanted peace. It was important to him because Ickdon lived on the border with this unknown tribe.

Speaking of the unknown tribe, Ickdon was scheduled to meet one in the morning. Apparently, they wanted to understand the culture of the Hoodrick. Ickdon gladly accepted the appointment as he was interested in meeting a foreigner. He looked at his wooden clock. Thirty more minutes. In that time, he can finish his cup of quissberry tea. 

Ickdon drank the tea, admiring its taste and smell. He looked up at a painting that he bought from the street one day. Ickdon liked it. Then suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring.

“Come in,” Ickdon shouted, as he turned his chair to the door. The visitor must have arrived earlier than expected.

The door opened, revealing a young man. His hair was blue and his red gem on his head glowed. He wore a pink cloak. He saw Ickdon and said with a strange accent, “Who are you?”

“My name is Ickdon, son of Theobergo, nice to meet you!”

“My name is Esquire Eeph and honour to meet you, Ickdon, I’m scout of the ∑∫ỹriȱŋ tribe. My mission is to learn more about unknown lands and find what lies here. I have heard that you’re a well-knowledged person in the town so that why I am visiting you today: to learn more of your tribe,”

“Hello Eeph, welcome to our tribe. So take a seat,” Ickdon said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. As Eeph sat down on the chair, he pulled out his notepad from his pink cloak. “Do you want a cup of tea?” Ickdon asked. 

“Sure,” Eeph said as he settled in the chair.

As Ickdon stood up to make the quissberry tea, he looked up to Eeph again. Eeph was examining the room before he went back to his notepad. The notepad was filled with sketches of Ickdon’s house, each was very detailed. There was even a sketch of his painting. Ickdon doesn’t mind Eeph drawing his home, but Eeph looked unpleasant. Did Ickdon do something wrong? Maybe the cup of tea will help.

When Ickdon finished, he gave the cup of tea to Eeph. Eeph looked at the cup before asking, “What this is made of?”

“Quissberry and water?” Ickdon replied, confused. Eeph smelled it before taking a short sip. He put the cup down.

Eeph didn’t look like he liked it. Ickdon wanted Eeph to be happy, but he was not sure how. Maybe he can explain what quissberries are. “Quissberries are red berries we commonly eat in the Hoodrick tribe. You should eat some,”

“No, I’m not hungry at the moment,” Eeph said, shaking his head, “We need to go back to work. Speaking of work, what kind of work do you do?”

“I chop down trees for a living,” Ickdon said. Eeph looked at him strangely. Maybe, he should change the subject. “We use the wood to build the homes for the starving refugees from the corrupt Bardur tribe. It’s quite unfortunate for the Bardur people, but we’re trying the hardest to make them happy,”

Eeph stared at him the moment before he took his notepad back under his cloak and stood up. He said, “I’m finished for today, thank you for the info,”. Ickdon was confused by the surprising departure. Ickdon walked to open the door for Eeph. What an experience. Then suddenly, Eeph punched Ickdon in the head.

Ickdon shouted, “What tha-”. Eeph punched him again, this time at his nose. Then again. Ickdon tried to fight back, but his head was too dizzy. Eeph pushed him to the floor and kicked Ickdon.

“Mercy! I beg for mercy!” Ickdon cried on his knees, “I shall do everything, I swear!”

“You know what? I don’t care,” Eeph shouted, “You chop down trees; that’s a sin! Go to hell!”. He held his fist up. As Ickdon screamed, Eeph repeatedly punched mercilessly into Ickdon’s head until the skull cracked. Eeph grabbed Ickdon’s throat and choked it. “Die,” Eeph sneered. He pulled his knife from his cloak...

When Ickdon was dead, Eeph left the room, leaving Ickdon’s dead body to rot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsatisfied of the work but I think it's okay. I cut most of the middle, read the longer version if you have enjoyed the middle. I don't think I can win it but everything worth a chance. I might make a revised version of this since it is filled with grammar mistakes and bad wording but I don't want to keep editing it.


End file.
